My Pet
by CheshireCatCloud
Summary: Riki slowy learns who he belongs to. IasonX Riki Yaoi.


CloudVegetaStrife: Kay I have been typing like crazy now and I wanted to make and Ai No Kusabi Fan Fic. So Here it is.

I Do Not Own Ai No Kusabi!!

Chapter One

Iason stood glaring at his pet. Iason had thought that his pet Riki was able to be taken off his chains but he was sadly mistaken. While the blondie had been away Riki had taken it apon himself to escape from the pent house. lucky for the blondie the mongrel was caught by the guards and was put in a cell until he Iason returned from work. Needless to say that He had to drag his pet all the way back to the pent house. Iason had beat the living shit out of Riki until the mongrel had lost his voice from both crying and screaming. The Blondie then chained the mongrel up to the stand that was in the great hall. Riki was curled up in a ball trying to hide his naked form from his blondie master. Riki chanced looking up to meet the very pissed off face of his blondie master. Iason turned away from Riki and walked towards the teriminal and began looking for katze's number. the blondie knew that he needed someone to watch the mongrel while he was at work due to the fact that he didn't have a new furinture since the old one had tried to poison him. " Hello?" Katze asked coming on to the video screen. " katze I need you to come back temporarly until I get a new Furinutre." Iason said looking at Riki when he heard the chains move. " alright." Katze said before he left the terminal. Iason then got up and walked towards Riki. " What were you thinkg Pet?" Iason asked grabbing the mongrel by the hair. Riki hissed in pain and said in a horse voice" I just wanted to go back to my friends."

Iason glared at the boy a smacked him sending the mongrel flying back into a wall. Riki cried out in pain as he hit the floor. " you are my pet." Iason said activating the pet ring that was on the base of the mongrel's penis. Riki screamed out in pain hoping that his master would just kill him. " I...a...m...s..o..rry." Riki muttered through the pain. " What was that pet?" Iason asked letting up on the pet ring. " I said that I am sorry and I won't do it again." Riki said not wanting to go through more pain. " Really now pet? I doubt that you would want to try that again because if you do I will break every bone in your body. Is that understood?" Iason asked looking at his bruised pet.

" Yes"

" Yes, what?"

" Yes I understand Master Iason." Riki said lowering his head not wanting to give into to the blondie. Riki had learned the hard way that Iason Mink always got what he wanted and if he wanted to end the mongrel's life then he would. Iason then bent down and pulled Riki's chin up so the mongrel was looking him in the eye. The blondie could see that Riki was on the verge of tears again. " Remeber this Riki that if you leave here without my say so I will know and you will be in more pain then what you are now." Iason said making sure that his pet knew that he wasn't joking. Riki adverted his eyes after awhile not wanting his master to look straight into his eyes.

Riki woke the next morning in imense pain. Due to the fact that he was to stay on the pole for a month and the mongrel had to sleep on the floor without a blanket or a pillow. The night before after Iason had beaten him and letured him the blondie had forced the mongrel to copulate for him. Riki didn't argue fearing another beating and did what his blondie master wanted. Iason had informed Katze about Riki and that when the boy woke up to make sure that he fixed any wounds that were on the mongrel. ' That fucking basturd.' Riki thought as he saw a man with short redish brown walk toward him with a plate of food and a glass of water. " Honestly Riki what the hell were you thinking?" Katze asked the black haired mongrel as he handed the boy the food and water. " I wasn't thinking at all katze." Riki answered after he drank the water to cure his itchy thorat. " I'll say that you weren't thinking." Katze said taking the cup from the mongrel. Katze sat there until the mongrel was done eating before he took the plate. " So were is the Basturd now?" Riki asked. " You know if I were you i would watch what I say because you never know if you are being watched." katze said taking the plate and walking back into the kitchen. " Yeah you do have a point there." Riki said standing up to streatch.

" alright you might want to turn around so I fix any wounds you may have." Katze Ordered the mongrel. Riki stood up aganist the wall as Katze cleaned any wound that he had. Katze then took the chain that was attached to the pole and dragged Riki into the bathroom. Riki at in the bathwater loving the feel of the warm water on his bruised and sore body. The Mongerl slowly feel asleep in the water.

Later that night Iason returned home to find that the pent house was still in tact and that Riki was still on the pole and coloring in a coloring book. Iason had guessed that Katze had given the mongrel them to keep hi out of trouble. " Is ther anything that I get you Master Iason?" Katze asked. " Wine and was he any trouble?" Iason asked looking at his content pet. " Not a first but when it got around noon he tried to find something to take his boredom out on so I gave him those to keep him busy and he has been like that ever since." Katze said handing Iason The wine. Iason began siping the wine and watched the mongrel color. The pent house was quiet until Riki said," damn it I ran out of stuff to color." Iason smirked and said" If you are good pet then I will get you some more." Riki looked to up to notice that Iason was home. " what really." Riki said looking at the blondie is disbelief. " Yes really, now go to sleep." Iason ordered his pet. Riki did as he was told and curled up to go to sleep.

CloudVegetastrife: well that is all that I have for chapter two now onto the Next chapter. Please review and thank you for reading.


End file.
